Punishment
by Sverige Susan
Summary: "Este es tu castigo, Lelouch." "También es el tuyo, Suzaku," respondió cortante.


**P****unishmen****t**

Aclamaban las trompetas su presencia desde la lejanía. El mundo guardaba silencio a su paso. El dictador Lelouch vi Britannia, era un ser despreciable. Había engañado, matado y sacrificado para obtener posesión y poder.

Sentado en su silla de madera y terciopelo rojo alzaba la mano con decoro, saludando al silencioso pueblo de Japón. Los niños se aferraban a la mano de su madre con fuerza, mientras que las mujeres dirigían una mirada cargada con desprecio al gran Emperador del Sacro Imperio Britannia, Lelouch.

El automóvil se detuvo lentamente, el emperador baja sus manos, mientras su rostro, alegre y orgulloso, se conjuga a uno lleno de preocupación. Durante un instante el silencio reina. El emperador se levanta de su asiento, el viento golpeaba su pálido rostro, su capa era elevada y movida con elegancia en el aire. Sus ojos le mostraron en la lejanía la vestimenta negra y la espada de brillo cegante en mano.

— ¡Zero ha aparecido! — Gritaron los oprimidos eleven con alegría. Si Zero estaba aquí, las esperanzas también lo estaban.

Entonces Zero corrió, atravesando la guardia real, policías y civiles. Llegó ante presencia del dictador Lelouch, lo miro fijamente, una sonrisa nacía de aquellos labios pálidos y carnosos. Alzo su espada, deslumbrando su metal con los rayos de sol.

Avanzó algunos pasos hacia el hombre vestido de blanco. Su mano arroja al suelo un pequeño objeto. Una cortina de humo los rodea.

— ¿Lo estas dudando Suzaku? —Preguntó el emperador tomando un mechón de cabello negro entre sus largas manos.

Entonces el gran Zero se despoja de su máscara, pegándose su cabello castaño a su rostro. Se miraron fijamente. El morocho avanza unos cuantos pasos hacia el castaño, quedando frente a frente del cuerpo frío de Suzaku Kururugi. Su temblor es constante al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

El morocho puede sentir como en su iris aparecen rastros cristalinos, muerde sus labios con fuerza, intentando suprimir la punzada certera.

—Siempre te he amado—Confesó.

Suzaku levanta su vista, encontrando una visión cristalizada y débil, la parte mortal de Lelouch vi Britannia. Sonríe, aquella persona era hipócrita, cruel e inhumana, pero ahora encontraba un mundo lleno de inocencia, sin falacia o complejidad alguna dentro de aquellos ojos púrpuras.

—Yo también, aunque seas un maldito dictador—Respondió cortante.

El morocho tomo el rostro vacilante del castaño, acariciando sus mejillas con tranquilidad y delicadeza, disfrutando la amabilidad de su piel. Sus labios se juntan con los de Kururugi, ambos cerraron los ojos. Sus lenguas jugaban inquietas en la boca del otro y el corazón latía con fervor, intentando salir de sus pechos.

La felicidad y paz se desvanecen en el aire. Se separan, mirándose por última vez, juntando sus manos, las yemas de sus dedos se separan sutilmente, finalmente se separan.

El emperador levanta la vista orgullosa. Zero se coloca su máscara. Se separan poco a poco, quedando lo suficiente alejados para no escuchar sus propios latidos y sollozos.

Su propia imagen infantil aparece visualizada. Ambos tan inocentes tan soñadores, juraban que harían de este mundo un lugar más amable, ¡que bellos eran los viejos tiempos! ¡Qué bello era el día de hoy!

—Adiós Lelouch vi Britannia, ha sido un honor seguir sus órdenes— Susurra haciendo una reverencia.

— Adiós Suzaku Kururugi, un gusto coincidir en esta vida—Dice inclinándose levemente, correspondiendo su gesto.

El humo se disipa, el pueblo de Japón observa atento. Zero clava su espada en el pecho del emperador, atravesando su corazón, eliminado así la molestia más grande del mundo. Sus lágrimas se derraman. La sonrisa de Lelouch es tan punzante, y trae remordimiento consigo. Saca su espada del pecho del moreno, este se recarga en sus hombros.

—Este es tu castigo por tu pecado—Dice débilmente cubriéndose paulatinamente de la sangre cálida de Lelouch.

—También es el tuyo, a partir de hoy llevarás la carga del mundo en tus hombros—Responde cortante llevando su mano a la máscara de Zero.

Entonces el emperador cae por el precipicio, su sangre es derramada en la bandera de Britannia. La cautiva Nunally vi Britannia se dirige a su hermano tomando de su mano. Imágenes de los recuerdos de oni-sama se fusionan con sus memorias. Aquel ser que creía despreciable, mantenía una sonrisa fresca y orgullosa, aún cuando sus ojos se cerraban con pesadez.

Entonces sus latidos de detuvieron, sus párpados se cerraron y su pecho no subió ni bajo más, su tiempo se había congelado. Las campanas se resonaron a lo lejos, las aves volaron de los altos edificios hacia la infinidad. El pueblo Eleven gritó con júbilo.

— ¡El emperador está muerto!

Las risas se los hombres, el llanto de los bebes y el silencio de las mujeres se presenciaron en la Capital Eleven.

Zero dio la espalda al fallecido emperador Britannia, sus lágrimas cayeron una a una sin freno alguno. Se alejó con su espada teñida de carmesí "A partir de hoy llevarás la carga del mundo en tus hombros". Cerró sus ojos, impotente, el héroe más grande del mundo se escondía tras una imagen dominante del emperador de Britannia.

— ¡Zero!

— ¡Zero!

Se escucharon las alabanzas del pueblo Eleven. Rió irónico, Zero no era quien debía ser alagado, quien debía de serlo era la persona bajo la máscara, poseedor del Geass más poderoso, el pecador más grande de la humanidad…

* * *

_Sí, es una narración del final de Code Geass R2 a mí manera, espero te haya gustado y seas tan amable de dejar un review (no importa que sea un jitomatazo, una crítica o una alabanza, tiene mucho valor para mi). _


End file.
